Haha Journey
by Iwashima Fue
Summary: Anu, pagi hujan.. burung patah sayap, kutup utara ada di matahari, tolong dibaca.. Sekilas, hanya cerita tentang kedua mahluk berwarna ping dan biru. T for Wild Language. Luka x Kaito ver.


**Haha.. Journey**

**Rate: T (for wild language)**

**Disclaimer: YAMAHA Corp.**

Hari ini, saya akan menceritakan dua insang yang akan diceritakan dari awal.. Maksud saya dari pagi, begitulah.. mungkin, disaat mereka masih jadi teman dan Kaito udah agak _komplex_ pembawaannya tentang Luka. Ia memang bener-bener udah jatuh cinta sama Luka sampai-sampai..

"Lukaaaaa... _Okite yoooo.._" Pagi.. dibangunin. Mari kita dengar percakapan tanpa henti dari si biru untuk si _Sleeping Beauty_ kita, Luka.

"Luka, makan apa sekarang? Oh, iya.. kau enggak ada acara sekarang, 'kan? Kita jalan-jalan, ya.. Kalau misalnya ada yang nanya '_wah.. sepasang kekasih, ya?'_ jawab saja 'ya!' dengan muka mesra dan ramah, ya.. Oh, iya Luka! Aku lagi banyak uang, nih.. mau belanja apa saja? Oh, iya.. nanti sore kita main piano sama-sama di rumahku, oh, oh.. dan main futsal juga, eh.. Luka bisa gitu? Ahahaha.. aku ajarin aja, ya!"

Walau Kaito banyak ngomong (a.k.a bacot) sampai menghabiskan satu paragrap deskripsian yang sebenarnya ingin saya buat untuk mereka berdua, Luka masih tetap diam.. mendengarkan? Tidak mendengarkan? Apa, sih yang membuat Luka diam? Ya, iyalah.. karena si Kaito yang udah banyak omong pagi itu.

Untungnya Kaito udah makan permen super pedas dan cuci mulut pakai listrik sengat, beraroma kutub utara. Pokoknya ia sangat niat jika semua ada hubungannya dengan Luka, dah!

Jangan salahin saya kalau memang lebay, ya.

"Luka! Oi, kau dengar tidak?" Luka melihat Kaito dengan senyuman horornya sembari menengok dengan macet.. layaknya sebuah robot.

"Dengar.." Ucapnya, Kaito hanya tersenyum dan lalu meminum susu hangatnya, Lukapun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, pergi bertujuan untuk membersihkan piring yang ia pakai.

"Ah, Luka! _Nau!_" Ucap Kaito secara tiba-tiba. Luka hanya melihat Kaito dengan ekspresi horor dan tidak menyenangkan.

_Setelahnya.._

"Luka! _Nau!_" Luka diseret-seret mulu oleh teman lelakinya, kebalikan dengan yang lain.. biasanya ceweknya yang selalu menyeret laki-lakinya. Luka hanya memasang ekspresi masam.. ia butuh udara segar.. ia capek.. ingin pergi ke cafe, minum segelas kopi atau teh dan memakan sebuah _cake_ atau selusin _cookies_.

Ia sangat lapar, ia sangat haus..

"Mama.. kakak itu kasihan, ya.. sudah seperti tengkorak." Ibunya langsung meraih tangan anaknya dan menjauh dari sepasang sejoli itu, sedangkan Kaito cowok yang masih menyeretnya, terus-terusan memandang jalannya, apa ia tidak melihat dan mengerti perasaan Luka? Wajah Luka? Apa kata anak tadi, sih?

"_Onna_.." Ucap Luka, sangat lemah namun suara itu langsung tertangkap oleh telinga Kaito namun masih tidak jelas.

"_Nani?"_ Kaito memberhentikan langkahnya.

"_Onna.. onnaka.. suita.._" Akhirnya, Luka bisa menyatakan perasaan mual pertamanya.

"Oh, ada cafe sebentar lagi, kok," Luka tersenyum bahagia itupun dengan lemas. Ia sudah sangat menanti-nantikan—

"Aaah? Anak muda? Pengganggu," Luka perlahan membesarkan matanya. Dalam hatinya yang paling terlubuk.. karena ia tidak bisa bilang yang sebenarnya..

"INI, SIH BUKAN CAFE!" Eh? Apa saya bilang dari dalam hati?

_Then.._

"Makannya enak gak, Luka?" Luka hanya melihat ke bawah sepatunya, ia masih tidak berani melihat ke arah wajah _tampan nan ramah_ yang membuat semua _perempuan_ yang melihatnya langsung _terpesona_ itu. Ia sangat **jijik**, sepertinya.. _untuk sekarang_.

Ditambah.. tangannya yang sudah sedari tadi terus-menerus digandeng olehnya, sudah jadi layu.. sudah keriput dan banjir keringat.. _Apa Kaito tidak merasakan perasaan orang lain, kebanyakan makan susu beku kali, ya? _Pikir Luka, ia sangat muak kepada cowok di sebelahnya.

"Yah.. Kita _refreshing_ dulu, ya.." Setelah masuk mobil dan membantu memasuk-masukan barang-barang belanjaan yang mereka beli, Luka langsung membanting dirinya di shofa belang mobil Kaito dengan sangat lemah. Kaito memprotes..

"Luka! Kenapa enggak di depan..?" Kaito bertanya, pasti Luka akan menjawabnya dengan dengkuran kecilnya, ia sangat kelelahan, jalan seharian.. belanja.. ngopi di cafe yang tidak bisa menjadi tempat untuk menenangkannya, lalu? Tidur..

Kaito hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Luka_nya_ sudah _K.O_ daripada dirinya. Aneh, biasanya wanita yang paling kuat soal ini, bukan?

_Piip piip.._

Lukapun terbangun dari tidurnya, ia melihat jamnya, masih jam 3 sore.. namun ketika ia melihat keluar mobil.. ia melihat pemandangan yang bisa mencucikan matanya dari beban yang KAITO bawa dan **pembawanya**.

"Ah, Luka! Ayo, minum dulu.." Luka menghampiri Kaito yang sedang duduk di atas batu besar sembari melihat pemandangan. Luka ingin sekali memotret pemandangan itu, jarang sekali ia bisa melihat yang seperti ini apalagi dengan Kaito.

_Gluk.. gluk.._

Sebuah tetes dari susu kaleng yang Kaito kasihpun menumpahkan satu butir airnya melalui dagu Luka. Kaito tidak tanggung-tanggung untuk menghapusnya.. dengan tangannya.

"Sudah agak baikan?" Luka melihat ke arah Kaito dan kembali lagi melihat pemandangan indah itu.. pemandangan yang berhiaskan langit biru tanpa sekoloni awan dan para bunga yang tertiup angin tanpa dibawanya. Luka tersenyum kecil melihatnya.. _ternyata Kaito tahu tempat seperti ini, ya.._ pikirnya.

"He? Hee?! KYAAAAA!" Sontak saja Luka kaget mendengar teriakan cempreng Kaito secara tiba-tiba, Luka yang panik langsung menanyakan keadaannya.

"Kenapa, sih?!" Kaito hanya mengambil tongkat dan menyodorkannya ke sela-sela ilalang-ilalang tinggi itu.

_Srek.. Srek.._

_Ssssshhh.._

"ULAR?!" Ya, ular.. dan itu ular yang mempunyai bisa, lo?! Kok, bisa ada di situ? Luka langsung mengambil kayu coklat yang ada di tangan Kaito dan menyodorkannya ke ular itu, bermaksud untuk mengusirnya.

Namun yang dilakukan Luka sia-sia, ular itu malah mendekat dan hampir mematuk lutut Luka yang untungnya langsung ia naikan kakinya ke atas batu besar itu, sontak saja Luka langsung memegang baju Kaito dengan erat dan lagi Kaito yang nekad langusng mengambil langkah _jamping_..

"Tenang Luka! Kita akan masuk ke mobil!" Kaitopun mengangkat Luka al-_bride style_, layaknya pengantin baru tapi boong. Kaito nekad berpikiran untuk melompati ular itu.. karena melompatinya lebih dekat dibanding jalan ke sampaing dan kemungkinan besar mereka bertemu ular-ular yang lain karena banyak sekali suara gemuruh.

"PEGANGAN!"

"GAAAAYYY!" Kaito langsung melompati ular itu, dan hampir saja _anu_nya kena pacokan si ular berbisa yang tidak diketahui spesiesnya itu. Anehnya, Luka langsung meneriaki kata-kata seperti di dalam tanda petik itu.

"Haaahh.. untung aja bisa.."

Luka ngos-ngosan, ia sangat kelelahan dengan kejadian yang ia alami sekarang.. pusing? Pisun.. Mungkin lebih pusing dari Kaito yang mengangkatnya.

_Ssshh.._

"EH?" Kaito dan Luka berbicara satu kata itu secara bersamaan, mereka tidak tahu jika di belakang mobil ada..

"ANJII*I11N6!11"

"ITU ULAR, BO*O!" Ular itu berwarna hijau.. sepertinya dia tidak terlalu berbahaya.. mau.. dibawa pulang?

"BUANG!" Dan pada akhirnya, ular kecil itu kesedihan karena sejoli itu membuangnya dengan terhina. Namun tentu saja, ular itu tidak akan membalas dendam. Kenapa? A'uk, ah.. redup.

Setelah sampai di rumah Luka jam 6.. Mereka berdua terkujur lemas di atas shofa. Luka sedikit menstabilkan detak jantungnya, ia mulai sedikit tenang walaupun dua ular itu masih berada di pikirannya.

"Aha.. hahaha.." Luka tiba-tiba tertawa.. ia tidak tahu kenapa, ia hanya sangat ingin ketawa untuk saat ini. Kaito yang melihat Luka tertawa bahagia seperti itu jadi mengikutinya.

"Hahahaha.." Dan karena mereka berdua tertawa.. barang-barang yang ada di mobilpun jadi lupa dibawa. Ah.. bodo, yang penting sekarang mereka berdua bisa merilekskan diri mereka masing-masing dengan tawa satu sama lain.

Setelah pindah ke rumah Kaito, mereka memainkan piano yang ada di rumahnya. Bernyanyi, bersama.. walaupun Kaito ngasal nyanyi dan sebagian besar syairnya adalah _'nanana' _atau _'brelsakshwu*&$\(^v^)/%$#'_, bagi Luka ia jadi bisa terhibur.

Nada dering telepon? Bodo, ah. Di _silent_.. Tidak ada barang apapun yang bisa mengganggu mereka, kecuali tetangga sebelah mereka yang data—

_-OWARI-_


End file.
